1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an Image Formation Device.
2. Related Art
Regarding design of image formation devices, various types of attempts to improve imaging quality have been made.
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-58547A discloses a configuration where an image correction member to which a voltage having an alternate voltage component is applied is provided on the downstream side of an imaging region to suppress “thinning” of an edge part of an electrostatic latent image.
In a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-268498A, a surface of a photosensitive drum is exposed uniformly before a transfer process (i.e., so-called “pre-transfer exposure”) to improve the transfer process. In this configuration, timing of the pre-transfer exposure is controlled to prevent toner from scattering during the pre-transfer exposure.